


You could have taken me behind a dumpster and I would have thought it was special

by demflashvibefeels



Series: Telling them you like them [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hartmon, M/M, cutie pieeeeesss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley planned to ask Cisco out on a date. Then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You could have taken me behind a dumpster and I would have thought it was special

**Author's Note:**

> Lol messy sorry

"Cisco, hey. Um I was just wondering if maybe you had some extra time tonight?" I walk up to Cisco who was sitting behind his desk. 

"Yeah, sure what do you want help with?" He turns to me. Help? What help? I was talking about a date you dum-dum. 

"Uhh, yeah help. I-I need help with the-um, the Qu-Quantum Splicer. J-Jax says it's been making this noise." I stutter. TELL HIM THE REAL REASON YOU IDIOT. 

"Jax? I thought he was on this time-traveling escapade with Dr. Stein." He furrows his eyebrows. 

"Oh yeah. Shoot." I mentally face palm myself. 

He looks at me funny and turns back around to his work. 

Come on, Hart. Get it together. You can do this. Just ask him out. Whoo, deep breaths. 

"Um, actually I was asking you to-"

He stands up almost immediately when an alarm goes off. 

"Shit, meta human." He runs out, shouting back, "Come on, Hart. We might need you on this."

I sigh in defeat and walked to the Cortex with droopy shoulders. 

\-----

"Alright, guys. Well done." Cisco pats Barry on the back, who smiles warmly at him. 

I feel a ping of jealousy. Come on, Hart. Barry has a girlfriend. 

Cisco comes up to me and I could feel my anxiety boiling in my stomach. 

"Hey, Hartley, mind if you join me? I just wanna show you something." He gestures for me to follow him. I took a deep breath before I started walking. 

He leads me into the elevator and presses the highest button. 

"What are we going to do up there? I've been there plenty of times before." I ask, puzzled. 

"Just wait and see." He grins. 

We got to the roof. 

"Come on." He giggles as he pulls my hand. 

"Look." He stands beside me. 

"The...buildings. Well, Cisco I must say that this is beautiful."

"Huh? Oh shoot I forgot to turn it on."

He unattached our fingers to pull out his smartphone then he scrambles on the black box and pushes a button. 

Then the most beautiful thing happened. A show of lights pranced around. There were fireworks exploding through the sky. 

"Oh, wow." I exclaim, amazed. "This is beautiful."

"Like you." Cisco comes up from behind, entwining our fingers. 

I look down and gasp, "Cisco, I-"

"Nothing to say, just something to do." He grabs my face and pulls me in. 

My lips touch his and I swear that was the most Disney fucking thing I have ever experienced.

"You know I was actually going to ask you out a while ago before the meta attack." I look to the ground and chuckled. 

"I was actually scared I wouldn't have time to do this. I've been planning this for...say, a week?" 

My cheeks flushed red. He went under all that trouble? How sweet. 

"How come you've never said anything before?" I ask. 

"I should ask you the same thing. Well, I wanted it to be special. Wait was that special enough for you?" His eyes open wide, worried that I might say no. 

"You could have taken me behind a dumpster and I still would've thought it was special."

"Dang it I should have gone with that." 

We laughed and talked all evening. Consider that a first date.


End file.
